Hi! I'm Your Daughter Rewritten
by Spiritcharm
Summary: The daughters Kish & Ichigo, Pai & Lettuce & Pudding & Tart build a time machine and went back to when their perants were teenagers. Lots of wired stuff happens when they get there and who is this strange new figure? Rewritten of Hi! I'm Your Daughter.


**Charm: Hello everyone I know many of you didn't want me to rewrite this fic. (Tomatoes are thrown.) Duck and cover! I know it took along time to update it but I have an excuse. My computer crashed and had to go get it fixed. Thank you all who reviewed the original. I think I'm going to leave the original. To be honest, I have no idea what I'm going to do with the Hi! I'm Your Daughter fics. So you may think I'm going to one thing and I may do something else. So there may not be many chapter being updated, I don't know. So who knows what's going to happened? So don't be surprised if drop this fic and work on the original. And I have some new ideas for this fic. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. However I do own this idea and the ocs. **

In the year 2023, in the continent known as America, in the state of Massachusetts, lived a retired mew leader, an alien and their children. In a small, brightly red kitchen stood a young 33 year old woman, she was cooking pancakes. She had shoulder length, dark red hair and she had chocolate brown eyes. She had a curvy figure, was quite tall and had human ears. She wore a light pink apron, a light pink shirt and pants to match. She was none other then, Ichigo Momomiya but now called, Ichigo Anu.

Ichigo was now married and had children of her own. Long ago after the war between the humans and the aliens had ended, there was a peace treaty between both species. Which states that both species share the earth, so far it has worked.

A young 14 year old girl walked into the kitchen. She had long, straight pink hair that had red strikes. It came down to her waist and was tied with a blue bow. She had bright golden eyes and long elf like ears. Her body was skinny and she was tall for her age. She had on a blue tee-shirt and plain blue jeans. Her name was Meme Anu. "Good morning mom," she said.

Ichigo turned around and smiled. "Good morning honey, breakfast is on the table," said  
Ichigo, she pointed at the kitchen table that had a stack of pancake on it.

"Thanks mom," she said and sat down to eat.

"Your welcome, Meme," said Ichigo.

"Mommy, mommy," said a young 4 year old girl. She ran over to Ichigo and hugged her leg. She had short, straight, dark green hair and one golden eye and one brown eye. She had two, little, fuzzy, black cat ears and tail. She was shorter then a regular 4 year old and she wore a short, dark purple dress.

"Good Morning, Tare," said Ichigo as she smiled at the cat girl.

"Good morning, mommy. Mommy, can I ask you something?" Tare asked with an adorable face.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Can I have a pet Cobra?" she asked in a cute, little, voice.

"No! I said no yesterday!" said Ichigo, with annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, but I thought today you would change your mind," said Tare, in an innocent voice. That is one of the things about Tare, she is un-relentless. Ichigo shook her head tiredly, she had a head ach. She did not want to go through another argument with, Tare about why she can't have a Cobra as a pet. Tare will never take no for an answer, ever.

"Why do you want a Cobra anyway?" Meme asked.

"Why wouldn't you want a Cobra? They're so cute, you can control them with a flute and they dance," said Tare.

"Tare, you think tarantulas are cute," said Meme.

"Well they are, with their cute, little, fuzzy, legs. Oh, hey mom, can we get a," said Tare, but got interrupted by.

"No!" Ichigo yelled, her headache has worsened. "Uh, honey why don't you go wake up your sister for me?"

"Not until I get a tarantula," said Tare.

Ichigo sighed, "I'll think about it," said Ichigo, but what she really means is, no I'm not getting you a tarantula, I just told you that so you would stop asking me. Tare looked at her really hard, to see if she was told the truth or not. "I may just get you that tarantula if you'll wake up your sister for me," Ichigo lied.

Tare smiled. "Okay mommy," she said and rushed up the stairs. Ichigo sighed again, what was she going to do with her.

She turned to the oven and said, "Turn off, oven." The oven automatically turned itself off. Ichigo smiled and walked up the stairs. Meme smiled and took another bite out of her pancakes.

**Knock, knock**. Meme looked up and walked over to the kitchen door. She opened the door and there stood a young 14 year old boy. He had short, light brown hair, light blue eyes and human ears. He had on a dark green tee-shirt and ripped jeans. They smiled at each other.

"Konnichiwa Takama.," she said.

"Konnichiwa, Meme-san," he said.

"Why are you here so early?" she asked him.

"Uhh I just came here to, uhh, ask you uhh." said Takama. He seemed nervous. Meme found his behavior quite odd. They had known each other since they were 5, what would he be nervous about?

"_Come on, come on, ask her! Ask her out! How hard can it be to say, hey Meme-chan, do you want to go get some pizza tonight? I've known her ever since I was 5, how hard can this be? _ThoughtTakama.

"Do you want to come in, Takama?" she asked him.

"Oh uh, yes," he said and walked into the kitchen. They both sat down at the table and stared at each other.

"So what do you want to ask me?" she asked him.

"Well uh, y-you like pizza don't you?" he asked her, he then immediately mentally slapped himself for asking her a stupid question such as that.

"Yes, I do like pizza, you've seen me eat pizza before," she said.

"Yes and you eat it very cutely," he blurted out.

"What?" she said. _Takama is acting very weird today._ She said mentally

Takama then mentally slapped himself, again. _You eat it cutely! Why, why did I have to say that?! It's true but why did I have to say that!? Come on, Takama stop acting like an idiot and ask her out on a date! It's just, she so beautiful and strong, she just make me melt. _

"Takama are you ok?" she asked him, with a concern tone in her voice.

"Huh, I'm fine Meme-san. Why do you ask?" he asked her, like he just came out of a daydream.

"Because your face is completely red," she said.

"What!?" he yelled, he ran over to the silverware draw and pulled out a spoon. He saw in the spoon, that his face resembled a tomato. _Omg, you have got to be kidding me! _Thought Takama. Meme placed her hand on his forehead.

"Takama you're burring up," she said.

"I-I-I'm fine," he said.

"I'll go get you some ice," she said.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot I am a total moron!_thought Takama as another guy came into the kitchen.

"Hey Meme, Takama. Takama your face! It looks like you spray painted it red," said a blond haired guy.

**Up Stairs. **

"Kish, are you up yet?" Ichigo asked, as she entered her bedroom. Kish laid on his back, dead asleep. "Kish come on wake up," she said as she shook Kish in attempt to wake him up. No avail. Ichigo sighed and leaned towards Kish's face. She gently kissed him on his lips. That woke him up. He gladly kissed her back. The kiss lasted for one minute until they broke apart. They stared into each others eyes.

"Good morning, neko-chan," he said as he smiled at her lovingly.

"Good morning, honey," she said. Kish kissed her cheek firmly. He stroked her red hair while he kissed her.

In the hallway outside of Kish and Ichigo's bedroom, Tare walked up to the door that leads to her sister's room. There was a big sign on the door that said. "Do not disturb!" Tare pushed the door open and walked inside. The room was messy, actually messy would be an understatement. You could barely see the carpet, mangas, movies, cloths and other junk were scattered all over the floor.

A young 14 year old girl laid on the brightly orange bed. She had dark-green hair that was all over the place and human ears. She was the same height as, Meme, but a little skinnier. Her name is, Elly Anu and she is Meme's fraternal twin.

"Elly, Elly, Elly, wake up!" Tare yelled, while she shook Elly. No success, Elly refused to wake up. Tare stopped and thought up another way to get her sister up. That if simply shaking her wont get her up, then to jump on her would be the best solution. Tare climbed up on the bed and started to jump up and down and screamed, "Get up lazy!"

Now, Elly was mad. Elly pushed Tare off the bed and sat up. She gave Tare a death glare and growled at her. Tare got the message and left. Once she was gone, Elly closed her brown eyes and went back to her dream world.

Tare may have left the room to escape, Elly's death glare, but that doesn't mean she had given up. A couple of minutes later Tare came back into the room with a blow-horn. She placed the blow-horn up next to Elly's ear. She giggled a little and pushed the button. Honk! Elly's eyes shot open, she screamed and ran out of the room.

**In the other room. **

Kish and Ichigo's eyes widen after they heard the blow horn and Elly's scream. They both dashed to the doorway and saw Elly, run down the stairs, screaming her head off.

**In the kitchen**.

Two males sat at the kitchen table with surprised anima eyes on, after they had heard the screams and the blow horn. Meme also had surprised anima eyes on and dropped two, plastic glasses full of ice water that was for her guests. On the bright side, Takama's face didn't resemble a tomato any more.

Elly ran into the kitchen, slipped on the ice, fell onto the floor, and screamed. She rolled on the wet floor. "Elly, are you okay?! What happened?!" both, Meme and the blond guy asked in a concern tone. Elly's eyes shot open after she heard the filmier male voice. There above her was a young 15 year old male, with short, blond, messy haired and sky blue eyes. He wore a black tee-shirt, a black jacket, and blue jeans. "Ally!" she yelled and blushed from embarrassment.

Takama's face resembled a ripe tomato, once more. The reason for this is because Elly had no cloths on. All she had on was her small, orange underwear that could pass for a thong. Meme quickly shield the boys' eyes with her hand, to keep them from seeing any more of sister's body.

Elly quickly got up and ran up the stairs. This is most humiliating thing she had done this week and to make matters worse for her, she made an idiot of herself in front of her crush, Ally. She ran into her room and slammed the door closed.

Ally and Takama both stared at where Elly was at. Meme glared at them. The two guys got the message. "We didn't see anything and we wont tell anyone of the thing we didn't see," said both Ally and Takama at the same time.

Meme smiled. "Good," she said. "Now don't think you will get Elly's Nifo manga today."

"Okay, then I'll be going." He said and ran out of here like he was being chased by a herd of angry bulls. He had an enough surprises for one day. Elly watched, Ally her love run away. She now had cloths on, she had on an orange tank top and green cargo pants. She clutched her hand into a fist. "Tare!" she screamed.

Luckily for Tare, she was safely on top of the roof and was eating a fish cookie. Out of Elly's reach. (A/N: Fish cookie mad out of sugar and fish guts.)

After a hour Meme, Kish, Ichigo and Takama tried to calm Elly down and after Elly had finally found Tare on the roof, they spent a longer time keeping Elly from attacking Tare. After awhile Elly finally gave up, screamed in frustration and went into her room to pout.

Meme sighed. "Sorry you had to be mixed up in this, Takama," said Meme.

"That's okay, Meme-san. I'm kind of use to wired stuff happening like this, by now," he said. Meme smiled. "By the way, Meme-san do you have any plans tonight?" he asked, not making eye contact.

"Uh, well?" she said.

"I thought maybe you and me could get some pizza, what do you say?" he asked. _Please God, make her say yes._He prayed in his mind. Meme ponder the invention. Takama had his eyes glued on her and his fingers crossed. The anxiety was killing him! When she was about to talk he leaned in forward.

"Sorry, but I have school stuff to take care of," she said. Takama's imaginary self inside his head cracked. He almost fell to the ground. He went through all that for nothing! "I have this big assignment to do. I might finish it early, I'll keep you posted." Meme said.

Takama nodded and said, "I understand. Well I'll be going home, bye."

"We could go out to pizza another time and it was just a hang out thing. It's not like you were asking me out on a real date." She said and giggled. They were just friends to her, which is depressing because he wanted to be more then friends. Also that he did asked her out on a date. "Bye." she said. Takama walked home with his head down. Poor, poor Takama.

**Later On. **

The phone rang. Meme looked really angry, she picked up the phone and said, "No! Stop calling me! No I am not going buy travel tickets to Atlantis. Why? Because Atlantis doesn't exist! No, I am not going to answer that. No, I am not going to buy robot maid. Because, why would I buy something that I'm never going to get? Okay seriously, you do not have travel tickets to the City of Mole-people. Yeah right, you have travel tickets to Mars. How stupid do you think I am? Well how sweet. No! I will not go out with you! Yeah right you have a thousand dollars, is it Monopoly money? Besides paying someone to go out with you is pathetic. No, ew, no!" she yelled and slammed the phone down.

The phone rang again. The pink and red haired teen yanked up the phone and said, "I have had it with you, if you do not stop calling me, I will hunt you down, kidnap you, throw you into a sack, tie the sack to a tree branch and leave you there in the middle of the woods."

"_Shess, you don't need to threaten me,"_ said the teenage girl on the other line.

"Oh sorry, Shana I thought you were that stupid sales man," said Meme.

"_The one who is trying to sale travel tickets to the Lost City of Atlantis?" _

"That's him."

"_He's an idiot."_

"He said he would pay me if I went out on a date with him."

"_He is the world's most stupidest sales man ever." _

"Yeah, he is. So how is the _it_ coming"

"_I'm glad you asked because the it is finished. We should be ready to go today. Meet me in my basement after your done packing. Don't worry about picking Nera up. She's here consuming a jar of candy." _

"Okay I'll go get Elly and-," said Meme but got cut off.

"_Why don't we just leave her?"_

"She is coming with us Shana."

"_Why, can't we just leave her here? She will ruin everything!" _

"How will she ruin everything?"

"_She will, Meme! Besides she is annoying and irritating." _

"Hey, you can be irritating too, pulse you have lots of problems!"

"_I do not, I am perfectly normal and everyone loves me." _

"No, not everyone. Shana you can be harsh to people at times."

"_I am not! Give me one example of me being harsh!"_

"The substitute teacher Mr. Shabon."

"_I was __critiquing his idiotic teaching skills." _

"He went under his desk and curled up into a ball."

"_He was taking in consideration that he might need to work on his teaching skills or better yet, go back to college_."

"Shana, he was crying."

"_Those were tears of joy!" _

"How could they be tears of joy?"

"Fine I have a problem! There are you happy now? But please Meme, please don't bring her."

"Fine I won't bring her." Meme lied.

"Thank you, thank you! Also did you have the stuff?"

"Yes I have the stuff."

"Good don't forget to bring it, bye."

"I won't, bye."

Please review.


End file.
